The Unknown Truth
by IWormthruBooks24
Summary: What happens when Max must put her trust in a total stranger in order to save the flock. What happens when her wishes become apoligies? What happens? The truth happens. The Unknown Truth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: IWormthruBooks24 does not own the books series Maximum Ride

**Disclaimer: IWormthruBooks24 does not own the books series Maximum Ride. No copyright infringement is intended and all similarities or comparisons to Maximum Ride by James Patterson are not coincidental, but however, are the works of my imagination. No money or business is being made from the writing of this story and all recognizable characters and plots belong to the respective owners. **

**A/N: Okay, I've been really busy this summer and haven't written a story in like 5 months, but however, I know how a lot of you really liked my Twilight Story, but I think that that way I'm going to do this is have a Twilight Story, then a MR Story, then maybe a PJO, so its kind of a cycle, but don't worry Twilight fans! I shall be back with your precious sequel!**

6 kids entered a Wal-Mart that was only a few miles from their campground. Looking forward to getting more clothes and food, the younger ones were chattering excitedly. The three older ones were looking around unsteadily, on guard from their last encounter a few days before. The leader, a tall and athletic girl with blonde hair and soft brown eyes, looked to her left and right before entering. She noticed a girl around her eyes with a crinkled brow and a suspicious look her eye. Tapping the blonde boy's hand and whispering in the other one's ear, she said,

"Look out, we got a suspicious looking one at 3:00 o'clock," Max looked at the mystery girl once more then continued inside with her brothers and sisters.

40 minutes later, the 6 kids had gotten everything that they needed to last then for at least 6 weeks. Handing the cashier her credit card, Max noticed the girl again, having memorized her face. This time, the girl stared from her place on the bench by the doors with now with a happy glint in her eyes. Max gave her a sarcastic smile, but when the girl gave a genuine one back, Max started to get worried. The dark boy next to Max noticed the girl too, and whispered in her ear, "Eraser warning, I think we've been caught,"

"Not on my watch," Max replied calmly, still eyeing the girl from the bench.

Gathering her new belongings, Max shooed the rest of her flock along and out the door and tried to ignore the excited stare the girl was giving her. _Oh crap, we got another one who wants to come and eat our brains out. Whoopee! This fun can never end, _Max thought as she scowled.

Halfway through the door, she heard a soft cough come from behind her. Stopping for only a millisecond, she continued to ignore the girl and walk out the door. A louder cough came this time as Max heard the girl get up from the bench and start walk towards them.

"Excuse me," came a light voice from behind the six startled kids, usually they never tried to make small talk, they just saw you and attacked, "I'm usually not this rude and all, I mean I don't usually go and talk to complete strangers, but I have to say that you look a little familiar, and I think I might know you." The girl looked genuinely nice, but Max never trusts strangers.

"I highly doubt it," was Max's reply, stepping protectively in front of the kids. Slowly walking away at the girl's hurt gaze, the 6 kids made their way to the back of the building to take flight. But before they could, the light voice called again, and was starting to get a little annoying in Max's eyes.

"Really, I mean its not like I'm going to say we went to the same preschool or anything," Max snorted, as the girl went on, "pretty close, but really you look like someone I know. My name is Jenson Gynn, but you can call me Jen."

"Beat it, will ya?" Max was pissed now. I mean this Jen girl just had to come and annoy her, her flock was tired from the long flights and the battle a few days earlier, couldn't she just leave them alone. With that, Max turned on her heal towards her tensed flock.

"Why, that's not a way you would talk to an Eraser is it?" Max turned quickly and into fighting position, a low growl growing deep in her throat, "U and A if needed," she whispered to the flock.

The girl smiled, "Ahah! That got your attention didn't it?" Jen light-heartedly started to walk towards Max, the smile growing on her face.

"How do you know me?" Max asked with hatred in her eyes, she needed to know how these Erasers and Flyboys kept finding her flock, and if this girl had the answer then she could hold off from the killing for a second.

Ignoring Max, the girl walked right up the dark boy with black hair and serious eyes, a scowl playing on his lips, "Fang, correct?" Jen asked when she stopped short, pointing at him. When he nodded hesitantly, she answered, "Thought so."

Max sucked in her breath. Jen looked at her with perfect teeth and turned to the tall strawberry blonde.

Waving her arms and making faces at him, the girl noticed he didn't flinch. Throwing what Max (thought not admittedly) thought was a good punch straight to his nose. The punch was intercepted, of course, and the girl smiled. "Yep," she painfully shook her hand, "your Iggy all right." Jen then turned in the direction of the African-American girl, her smile faltering.

"Hmm, let's see, dark skin, crazy hair." Calculating for a moment, she smiled again. "Well Nudge, I heard that you were quite the talker, why so quiet?" There was no haste in the question but concern, which worried Max a great deal. Nudge edged closer to where Fang stood, not knowing what to say.

Turning her back to Max, Jen looked at the two smallest of the group and once again, shocker, smiled.

"Okay, now we have you two, the only two real brother and sister here," Jen looked them up and down, "Gazzy, I probably could have smelled you a mile away, but even so, the blonde hair and blue eyes are a dead giveaway, and Angel," Max noticed how Angel visibly relaxed, her mouth pulling into a smile, "the only one who actually knows what's going on right now." Jen winked then turned swiftly towards Max, who was still tensed and in a fighting stance.

"And you, well, to be quite frank," Jen smiled, "your Maximum Ride."


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

That's when Max launched herself at Jen.

"Stop her Angel!" Jen cried with no fear on her face whatsoever. Angel, who trusted Jen, did as she was told. Max's face became blank as she slowly slid to a halt in front of Jen, "Now, Max, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to, even ask Angel." Max just looked at the ground as her breathing slowed. Jen continued,

"And, there is no reason for you to hurt me," Jen offered Max her hand, which Max spat on, "Because obviously I'm not an Eraser, and I don't work for Itex, and I've only been to the School once on a long-term visit, and I've never supported global warming." She offered her hand again, which Max took this time hesitantly. Max looked at her flock and then at the girl in front of her.

Before she could speak, Jen said, "Except of course for a little reason that I forgot to tell you about," Max tensed, she was getting ticked at this girl speaking in riddles, "Max, I know every thought that has ever ran across your mind. Every feeling that you have ever felt, every reason for those split-second decisions you always make. Who you hate and who you love. Your deepest and darkest secrets, yeah, even the one about those things attached to your back--" Max was fuming as she flung herself at Jen.

"Max no!" Angel called. She liked Jen and she wouldn't be able to stand either of the girls get hurt.

"It's okay Angel, sweetie, I'll explain things. I won't hurt her." Jen called with her eyes on Max. _Sweetie? That. Is. My. WORD! _Max threw a roundhouse kick that would have killed, but she was caught off guard when a hand flew up and caught it, flipping her onto the ground. It wasn't hard, but it was just enough force to knock her off her feet and make her dizzy. Max hadn't even mastered that skill yet!

Jen dropped her hand from Max's foot, and bent down to offer it to Max, "I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you, Maximum. I can, but I won't." Max ignored the hand this time and got up on her own, "I know you're mad at me because I won't explain things, I know you've got a scared flock to attend to, and I know that you still want to beat me to a pulp, but if you just give me a chance--"

"How could a human like you stop someone like me?" Max asked, forcing herself to calm a little by the looks that Fang and Angel were giving her. Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy, had confused looks as if this was her fault she didn't know what this girl was talking about.

Jen cackled, "Hah! Now you're making me mad, Maximum Ride. I came here to offer my help and you go all crazy on me and try to attack. I block your attempt and you still assume I am human? Human?" Max felt her brow crinkle, "Last time I checked, you were 98 human and 2 bird. Well, Max, let me tell you that in my long-term visit with the school I just happened to be tested on and experimented on or put in a cage. You're not the only one who has escaped MAX!" Jen found herself yelling at a stunned Max, she slowed her breathing, "I just think that it's a little selfish to be thinking that you are the only ones who escaped, the only ones to have made it out. I just think that it's a little selfish to just assume that I'm human when you have more humanity in you than I do, 35 more than I have ever dreamed of!" Jen felt tears trickle.

Angel was stunned, "But being only 63 human is barely enough to make you-"

"Look human? Yeah well some places on my body don't exactly look human," Jen pulled down her socks and rolled up her sleeves, showing metallic looking skin. The silvery substance glistened in the afternoon sun then was quickly covered up by Jen's clothes,

"Max, I just have to say that you're different than I have expected. If you don't want my help then I won't give it but I will be a good little hybrid and still fulfill my reason of being here. Watch out, because the school knows where you are and they want termination. For good this time Max. I overheard them talking, and word travels fast in a dog crate as you would know." Jen chuckled and the smile returned to her face. She turned away from Max's ashamed figure and rounded the corner.

Nobody could move, they were all stunned silent at what just happened. Fang, who had always been able to read other's emotions, hated to see the disappointment in Jen's eyes as she had looked over Max's form. The memory still burned into his mind, he ran past the now moving forms of the flock and around the corner and after Jen. He needed to find her. For the Flock. For Max.

Fang, who had always been a fast runner, caught up to the walking form of Jenson and slowed down.

"Hey, listen, Jen was it?" Fang asked, stepping in front of her, "I just wanted to thank you for what your doing for the flock, they're my family and without that warning, a battle like that could have been something big or something small, and you helped us out a lot." Fang made a quick decision and hugged Jen.

Jen smiled as if he was an old friend, "Thanks, that means a lot to me, I came a long ways to find you guys and Max." Jen sighed.

"Yeah, well, Max is usually never really that cruel. But we just suffered an attack from both Eraser's and Flyboys." Fang sighed, "She almost lost Angel, and we all know how close those two are." Jen laughed, but a serious wave fell over her soft features.

"Fang," She had been wondering this since he had come to meet her, "you usually don't talk this much, and I heard from a little birdie that you were very emotionless." This time, Jen smiled up at Fang's tall figure.

"Well," Fang's features fell blankly, "if that's the way you want it, I wont say anything to you ever again." Jen laughed at the joke. Fang just stared straight ahead.

"Wait, that was a joke right?" Jen asked, "I mean 'cause if it was, that was a pretty good attempt at acting like a three year old, it seems to come natural to you." Jen laughed but stopped when she noticed Fang still staring blankly ahead. His eyes looked dead for a moment before they darkly sparkled to life and Fang cracked up.

"I wasn't actually aiming for that, but okay, I can settle with that." Fang looked down at Jen, "Let's head back, I mean, they're actually not at all that bad, but once you get to know them, if you want of course—" Jen put a hand to his mouth, silencing him.

"Fang, please, you had me at the Thank you Speech." Jen took hold of Fang's hand as they headed back towards where the flock were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

When the two rounded the corner hand in hand laughing at each other, Max immediately felt suspicious. Fang never laughed.

"What's going on?" Max asked, feebly aware of the two still adjoined hands, "Fang, why is she still here?"

"Relax Maxie," Fang replied while giggling with Jen, "I just went to go get her to thank her for warning us of everything to come, if it comes. I would do anything to save you guys, but when its not of my control, it takes the good will and heart of some other people." _Maxie? Giggles? Good will? What the heck was wrong with this boy? _Max was uneasy, afraid that maybe Jen had brainwashed him or something. A happy cry came from behind her, breaking her train of thought.

"JEN!" Angel ran as fast as her little legs could allow, "Oh my freak! I thought that you were hurt, I thought I might have heard Flyboys earlier, I was worried for you!" Angel jumped into Jen's waiting arms.

"I know, punkin, but don't you think that with my abilities that I could have heard the bad guys from miles away, besides, no one can beat me, remember that." Jen set Angel on her feet, but she wouldn't let go of her waist, still mumbling about Jen being dead.

Max had trouble gaining her composure, but kept steady for the first few words of her sentence, "Angel, its been like 10 minutes! Step away from Jen, right now!"

"But Max, I really thought--" but Max cut her off.

"Angel! I said right now! We cant trust her!" Max yelled, "Step away! Now!" Angel obeyed, sulkily retreating to where the rest of the flock stood.

Jen sadly looked away from Angel and straight into Max's eyes. For the first time, Max took in the girl in front of her. She had brunette hair that was the perfect color, not to dark nor to dark. She had natural blonde lengths randomly running streaks through her hair. It was straight, but curled at the edges. Her nose was straight and she had thin lips which widened happily when she smiled. Her dimpled chin made her look like a school girl. She was about Max's height, though a little shorter. But what amazed Max the most was the fact that this girl had the most amazing green eyes that seemed to smile themselves. They were an unnatural forest green that was so dark, it was almost brown, with blue flecks running the edges of her iris. Beautiful, as most guys would put it. Max cleared her throat.

"Why have you returned? You have gave your warning, now leave." Max spat out.

"Fang invited me back," Jen smiled at Fang with a laugh in her eyes, "and I thought that you should know the reason behind me coming here in the first place."

"Okay, but let's make it quick. At any moment, you can become Flyboy, and even so, I don't trust you."

"Figures," Jen sighed, "most people don't. What's your first question?" Max sighed,

"Will do. Happily," Max replied, "Why are you still holding Fang's hand?"

Fang dropped Jen's hand, a blush forming on his pale cheeks. Jen's cheek stayed the same color as the boldness never left her eyes, "Cause I want to. Next question."

"Who are you?" Max tensed just in case Jen tried to morph into an Eraser a little later than usual.

"That's easy. My names Jenson Gynn, Call me Jen. Nice to meet you." Jen never took her green eyes off of Max's brown ones, "Next question please."

"Okay, Jenny, let me rephrase that, what are you?" Max really didn't need this right now, but she had to stay strong for the flock.

"Jen, thanks." Jen smiled, "Well, I was taken to the school when I was 4 years old, taken from my family of 5, and yes I remember them, greatly. I was put in a cage, and many times I was taken out for testing and blood work for the first weeks. And for about 4 days after the testing, they didn't do anything with me, it seemed that they were trying to decide to do with me. And one day, I was taken into surgery. It took 68 full hours to complete it and 45 surgeons to keep me from dying. I almost died from the pain, but I fought through it. The surgery left me temporarily paralyzed for 6 days."

"It was the worst thing to experience, because I couldn't fight back when they worked on me," Jen sighed shakily, "I woke up one day, and I was back in the cage and I could move again. I remember relaxing, thinking that that pain was over, but the pain wouldn't be over for 5years. And that day, they started the intense training, trying to figure out what I could and couldn't do, putting me in and out of surgery, and it went on. When I was 8 years old, it was routine to be out of my cage a lot, so when they unlocked it and took me to this big room I thought that I was going into another surgery. But then they started to explain things,"

"Who they were, and what they did. And they said that they were the good guys, and that my parents willingly gave me over. I didn't believe them of course. But then they said something that surprised me. They said, 'There are only three experiments that made it past infancy, yours, the Erasers of course and one other one. The three most powerful things that we have experienced in a while. We believe that your species is the most powerful though. Even stronger than the Erasers or the other experiment.' Me? No. I wasn't the most powerful, never in my whole life was I special. I was trying to explain things when they cut me off,

"'Jen,' they said, 'you are only 63 human, but the other 37 that we inserted into you is very special. You see, we combined two powerful chemicals and defused them into your blood.' I remember wondering what two chemicals when they went on, 'We combined mercuric oxide and black paint, and the chemical reaction we had inside of you was phenomenal! You are literally the most powerful thing in the world, I can think of only one person that could beat you.' "

"I mean I was happy, that I was the most powerful but I was worried about who this someone was, I asked thinking that it was maybe a powerful whitecoat or something. They answer with a simple, 'her name is Maximum Ride,' but they never told me anything more about this 'Maximum Ride' I thought the meeting was over when they dished out something that I didn't expect."

"They said, 'Jen, you are the most powerful being in the world. You are literally a superhero! So we need you work for us. Destroy those who have escaped, and kill the traitors. Make the evidence of our existence disappear. Will you work for us Jen?' I immediately refused to work for a company that did things to children that killed them. I mean, I was lucky to have lived. So they told me that since I refused that they would kill me, they said that they could always make more." Jen shivered as she went on.

"So they sent in Erasers. Lots of them. I had just figured out what I could do and I had to kill these creatures? I didn't even have the chance to throw a punch when I was grabbed out of the ruckus by mysterious hands. I don't remember who it was but they helped me escape and get into the wild. I remember living in the woods by the School for about 5 months waiting for the coast to be clear. When I could finally move out, I made my way farther into the wild. I lived off of the land I figured out how to control my powers and abilities. So I've been wondering around for the last 7 or so years." Jen shrugged.

The flock was stunned. That was worse than they're story, at least they had Jeb for the first few years of their life outside of the School. Max only felt about an inch of pity for the girl. Max was about to ask another question when Nudge's voice called out from her space next to Angel.

"Wait. You said that your like 1/3 mercuric oxide? That is so cool, I mean Angel was just about to tell me what kind of powers you can do! But I told her no because I thought you should show us and stuff cause I don't just want to hear about them. I mean who meets Supergirl without seeing her powers first? I wouldn't surely! Do you know Spiderman, I really think he's kind of cute—" Jen held her hand up to silence Nudge.

"That's the Nudge I know, now I might have some of the same powers as some Superheroes, but I am not one. Trust me. I don't run around in tights and a cape."

"No, you don't know Nudge. You don't know any of my flock you got that?" Max could see now that Fang, Nudge and Angel were all warming up to Jen and she didn't like it.

"I think you should show us Jen, and anyways, you never did tell me who that little birdie was." Fang said, his smiling face looking at Jen expectantly. Jen and Fang cracked up. Max had never seen Fang so outgoing before. It was shocking.

"Of course Mr. Fang, I will." Jen laughed once more but caught Max's glare and stopped, "Okay Max, I can't really explain my powers without showing them, and I know how much you want to beat me to the pulp, so, now you can. Angel already knows what I can do, and she has my word that I won't hurt you. I will only use my defensive powers, so no need to worry."

"Worry? Please. You could just be a big talker." Jen smiled, then shrugged. Max unleashed her wings, their auburn feathers shining in the afternoon sun, "So what's your main power, I mean you don't have wings or anything." Jen snapped her fingers and Max laughed.

"Okay, if that's all you want to do, then," Max tried to take a step forward but she couldn't, "What the-" Jen cut her off

"Force fields, I can control force fields. Strongest substance in the world, nothing can get in or out." Jen smiled as she watched Max struggle, "That is power numoro uno."

"Why can't I see them? I can't see my feet!!" Max was freaking out, she hadn't expected this.

"Oops. Sorry, I usually don't make my force fields visible," Jen grabbed hold of the air as if she were grabbing a sheet and flung it back revealing the force fields blue ball, metallic white waves rolled across the surface and if you looked hard enough, you could see Max's feet outlined underneath it, "Invisibility, power numoro dose." Jen brought the 'clothe' down to her feet and pulled up, making her disappear. All you could see were her hands, which were held high above her head. After a few ooh's and ahh's Jen brought it back down to reveal herself again. Max was still fussing over moving her feet, but she couldn't. Ugh, this was torture, right when Max was trying to jump Jen released her feet making her collapse to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Max, that wasn't supposed to happen," Max got up and brushed herself off and then after looking at her flock, she charged at Jen. Jen lifted a leg, then she was gone.

"Invisible? Again? Come on you already show us this one, its kind of getting old." Gazzy said, he too, really liked Jen since his sister was so fond of her. He wanted to learn more…

"No, not invisibility, Max, look again…" Max could hear Jen's voice, but she couldn't see her. Then suddenly she could see a fuzzy outline coming from her right. Then it was gone and was standing by Iggy, who reached out to touch what he thought was an abnormal vibration. He touched Jen's hand and smiled, "Super-speed," he breathed, liking the feel of he vibration on his finger tips. Max and Fang gasped while Angel and Nudge giggled, obviously already have figured it out. Gazzy just stared, thinking about something. He smiled then felt his face fall blankly.

"Yep, that's power numoro tres." Jen said while coming into view again. Still holding Iggy's hand she squeezed it once then let go. She walked over to Max, and said, "Punch me."

Gladly. Max happily threw a punch straight at Jen's right eye, it was very hard, enough to kill a human. But one second Jen's hand was by her side, and then it was up, intercepting Max's punch. Grabbing Max by the wrist, Jen used her other hand to flick Max in the chest, sending her 35ft.

Angel let out a gasp, "Its okay Ang, it wasn't enough to hurt her, not even enough to knock the breath out of her." Jen said soothingly. She really hadn't meant for Max to get hurt when she demonstrated what she could do. She liked Max.

"Oof. Superstrength? That's cool, but remind me to stay away from those fingers…" Fang was happy that Max seemed to have started to warmed up to Jen.

"Yeah," Jen beamed, "Power Numoro… uh fouro?" Gazzy and Iggy laughed, while Fang just smiled and helped Max up. Angel and Nudge were exchanging excited glances.

"So is that it, Supergirl? I mean, your like a huger and way cooler Angel with stronger powers!" Gazzy asked while Angel punched him, "Ouch, that hurt!" Jen laughed.

"Well actually-" Max cut Jen off, smiling evily.

"But what happens when your opponent has a larger advantage that you do? Like, I don't know, flying?" Max floated gracefully into the air about to dive back down at Jen's smiling face.

"I fly." Jen showed Max her perfect teeth as she floated up to come face to face with Max. The flock gasped, "Power Numoro Cinco." Jen watched as Max's facial expression changed from shock, to disbelief, to misunderstanding, to anger and then finally, to acceptance. Max hated the idea of someone showing her up, and the fact that she wasn't an enemy made it even worse than if she was. But she had to except Jen, even it meant showing vulnerability.

Fang noticed the awkward stare that the two girls were sharing and tried to break through the initial shock that the flock was radiating, "Uh, Jen, its getting late, I think that you should tell us who that little birdie is before Max starts to flip out."

Jen stared at max for 2.7 more seconds before smiling down at Fang and saying, "Of course, Fang," she laughed, "I don't want anyone to crap their pants or anything." Both Fang and Jen laughed this time.

"I wouldn't freak out!" Max pouted, glaring at Fangs eyes, which were focused on Jen.

"Okay guys," Jen started, "Have you ever heard of a man named James Patterson?"


End file.
